


我们或许还有一些困难需要克服

by Tremella



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 义肢梅林
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 还好做爱这种事情也并不太需要良好视力和平衡感。





	我们或许还有一些困难需要克服

**Author's Note:**

> 一个搞笑残疾肉，其实不怎么肉，主要是智障的搞笑，慎入，科学不科学什么的都是瞎编的。

把情趣用品消毒液当作须后水喷在脸上这种事，在哈利·哈特今天的蠢事排行榜中只能排名第三。他在失去一只眼睛之后，对距离和位置的判断总是不太准确，并且由于金世曼的美学追求，所有喷雾液体产品都使用了同样的瓶子，在之前他可以很容易分辨上面的标签，而现在这对他来说有那么一点困难——为此他决定放弃美学，使用颜色鲜亮的便条贴以区分它们。  
不过哈利还是知道，与自己的伤残相比，他老朋友的应该严重很多。  
他们所受到的特工训练中包括对伤残和断肢的适应——包括自己与他人的，哈利本来就比普通人在这种事情上的承受能力高很多。他可以在镜子中用剩下的那只眼睛观察失去的那一只的伤口，毫无感情波动。对于哈米什的断肢他也从来保持着镇定，没有惊惧厌恶，也没有过分好奇和多愁善感的怜悯。他想哈米什大概也能像自己一样做到这一点，他虽然没有受到金世曼外勤特工的全部训练，但是那些适应课程他也都经历过。  
哈米什确实如他的朋友所设想的一样，以强大的心理承受能力接受了这个事实。姜汁——现在是威士忌小姐和她的团队回收了罂粟园一些技术成果，不可否认他们在神经再造和仿生肢体上确实很有独到之处，在哈米什自己的参与之下，他现在拥有了一双机械腿。  
但是他也知道，自己只是凡人，即使通过他所受到的教育能使得他并不需要心理疏导就接受自己身体的状况，幻肢痛通过注射吗啡也能解决，但那些只是理性的平静，在其下的潜意识中还是会对现状排斥——比如他在这之后从未与他的多年炮友哈利有什么肢体上的接触。

哈利希望自己提出这件事的时间还算正确，不会叫对方过于反感，他努力表达得如同一个随便的晚餐邀约。  
“我以为你没有慕残癖。”然而他的哈米什这么回答。  
哈利耸了耸肩，说：“是没有。但我觉得这也不会叫我失去性欲。”  
“那是你自己这么觉得。”  
“难道你还需要我对着你现在身体的一张照片来撸管以确认我对你现在的样子还能产生性欲？”  
哈米什沉默了两秒钟，“这倒不失为一个好办法。”  
“什么，我只是说一下……”哈利有些后悔自己提出的点子，但下一秒他的眼镜中就出现了对方从板子上传来的一张照片，照片中是他的老朋友的下半身，裸着，从大腿的下半截开始变成了一种有机仿生材料，之下又接着元件外露的机械腿，看起来像是个医疗监控的照片——他并不是第一次见到这个样子，毕竟在之前哈米什也并没有着意地隐藏什么。  
“唔……”哈利呼吸了一口，继续说，“可以向上移一点吗，我想看看你的屌。”  
哈米什翻了个白眼，似乎不满于这毫无美感的照片并未叫其知难而退的事实，他说道：“你知道我的屌一点生理问题都没有，多亏了他们的紧身衣——”  
“是的，你当时还万分不乐意，觉得我只是想看你穿上那愚蠢的紧身衣出丑，在我调笑了龙舌兰特工在冷柜中被紧身衣裹着的腱子肉和凸起的屌之后——”  
“好的谢谢你和美国表亲的高科技以及龙舌兰特工的屌救了我的屌——”  
“那么，现在我需要脱下裤子对着它撸管吗？”哈利侧着头，非常认真地询问着。  
哈米什没法拒绝这个，即使他的内心还是纠结成一团。  
“或者是你自己没法对独眼的我硬起来。”哈利摘掉眼镜，把自己的伤眼凑近对方。  
“哦，哈利……”哈米什下意识地按上对方的肩膀似乎是想推开，但他同时也告诫自己，或许这一关闯过了之后，他所剩不多的潜意识排斥会完全消失。

“似乎是有点可惜，缺口并没有暴露在外——”哈利在哈米什家（他自己家被炸了，就顺理成章地住在了这里，虽然是在另一间卧室）安全的床上，趴在对方的腿边研究着。而哈米什已经脱下了裤子，压抑着心中的比初次向对方裸露身体还要羞耻的感觉，把自己暴露给哈利。  
“……你想什么呢，哈利？”他把哈利的手从自己大腿上拿开，“我猜你一定是看了些什么慕残癖的黄色小说，才会觉得断肢处是什么敏感带。”   
哈利愣了几秒，然后反击道，“这么说，你自己也看过那种。”  
梅林没有理会这个，而继续自顾自地解释道：“通常我根本都不需要卸下它们——确切说长时间的连接更有好处。我们重组了部分残留的运动神经，所以它们是可以受我大脑控制的——不过这需要一些时间练习。”  
“刚刚‘接通’的时候……？”  
“如同被压得麻木的肢体缓慢地重新获得行动力——当然比那个还缓慢得多，我要感谢你陪着我重新学走路。我们没有加入感觉神经什么的，那多出一倍多的工作量，也没有必要……”  
“所以它现在能做到什么？”  
“唔，不出意外的话，当你捅到我前列腺的时候，它们可以夹住你的腰。”  
哈利被这一记直球击得有点昏，嘴唇动了动，才说出来了一句：“哦操。”  
“但是如果你突然真的发展出了慕残癖的话，我也……可以接受你把它们拆下来。”哈米什好像刚才什么都没发生似的，如同解释武器使用方法那样继续说，“不过要注意保护脆弱的接口部分，并且重新接上之后我需要适应一阵才能再次良好控制。”  
“……不必了。”哈利向前凑了凑，用鼻子顶了顶哈米什内裤的凸起。  
“或者我可以用手或嘴帮你——”  
“哦不，我就想要你——”哈利黏糊糊地用嘴叼着对方内裤的边缘，两只手则乱七八糟地掀着那件毛衣，催促着对方赶快放弃矜持。  
“并且鉴于我的屌毫无问题，如果你愿意的话，我也可以干你。”  
“操，我已经确信你如果屌被炸掉了，也能重新安上一个新的机械屌——”哈利胡乱说着，甚至还发散思维地想到了他的哈米什每天潜心研究自己的机械屌并给它增添不同的花样功能——他摇了摇头，把这个可怕的想象从脑袋中赶走。  
哈米什没理会这个，他只是脱掉了自己的上衣，并帮助哈利从自己的衣服中解脱出来，又最后通牒一般地说着：“希望你对此还能硬得起来。”

摘下了增加了调整视力功能眼镜的哈利又陷入了略微失去平衡的状态，还好做爱这种事情也并不太需要良好视力和平衡感。  
“不要总吸我左边的蛋。”  
“妈的你知道这对我比较方便。”  
“我是该庆幸我下面只有一个洞你不会插错了……”  
“闭嘴。”哈利继续用嘴和手对付着对方绷紧的甬道，“放松点。”那一双冰凉的机械构件搭在他肩膀上，还好并不比原本的重很多。  
哈米什虽然嘴上嘲讽着，但还是在寻思着，或许需要开发调整视力镜片的隐形眼镜版本……他确实是在紧张，或许是惧怕自己的机械腿在这种运动中突然掉了，或者故障紊乱了把哈利踹下去。  
哈利觉得这确实有些超现实，液压传动装置的声音、轻型金属咬合的声音，与哈米什有些粗重的喘息混在一起。他起身凑到对方面前，说道：“到目前为止还不错？”  
哈米什撇了撇嘴，说道：“还没真正开始呢。”但还是把对方拉入了一个吻，他确实想念这个，即使他们这次或许不一定能做到最后，但是至少肢体的触碰叫他感觉好了一些。他从对方左边嘴角向上蹭到眼睛的伤口，吻着那疤痕。他曾考虑过给为哈利植入一个电子义眼，凭他们现在的科技是可以做到的，但是又不太忍心再次切开伤口，就并没提出这个设想。他张开腿催促着对方。

“你……放松点。”确实如哈米什形容的那样，那双腿和他以前的那两根在动作上并没有很大的不同，只是，力道大了很多，“你的腿快把我腰夹断了。”  
“哦，抱歉。”哈米什努力去舒缓着自己的大脑，不去给他不知轻重的机械腿传达如此强烈的兴奋信号。  
“操，这东西……的力量能有多大？”哈利觉得他完全没必要把这家伙像个易碎品一样地呵护。  
“似乎很大，毕竟最初是作为武器开发的。”  
“我是该庆幸你没有装葛塞尔那样的假肢吗？”哈利用手抬起终于有些松动了的其中一只腿，他本来握着理论上是膝弯的结构，而后意识到这或许有被那些金属件夹到手的危险。“操，告诉我碰它哪里比较安全——”  
“别，不要碰关节——”哈米什在享受着哈利突然变得有些粗暴的顶弄时有些无暇顾及别的。  
“操，晚了。”哈利又骂了一声，感受到手上油乎乎的不适触感，“你漏油了。”  
“不是漏油，那就是正常的润滑机油——谁叫你把手伸到关节里面！”  
“……看来我跟它还需要一定的磨合时间。”哈利松开手，随便在可怜的床单上抹了抹。他退出来，把他的床伴翻了过去。哈利挺喜欢背入，不仅能插得更深获得对方隐忍的呻吟，他还喜欢看那个有时光溜溜有时还带着点发茬的后脑勺，现在的话大概还要加上一条，不会摸到一手机油。  
哈米什的机械腿与之前的高度相同，所以他们很容易就找到了熟悉的姿势和角度。他的机械脚趾几乎要绞到一起，即使那些金属件不会痉挛，但是或许还是有过于磨损的危险，他这么乱想着，决定或许应该把这方面毫无必要的传感改得弱一些。  
哈利觉得自己快到了，他身下这男人即使双腿是机械的也并无损他的完美，他不禁再一次感谢对方存活了下来，自己也存活了下来，即使残缺不全但是拥有彼此。他俯下身亲吻着哈米什有些颤抖着的肩胛。  
“嘀-嘀-嘀”那堆机械突然发出了不明的蜂鸣声。  
“操它是要爆炸了还是怎样？”哈利差点被吓软了。  
“呵……没关系。”哈米什喘了口气，说道，“就是……电量低。可能……因为我比较兴奋，它就……耗电量有点大。并且现在本来应该就是我休息的时间……”  
“还有多久耗净？”  
“唔，大约十分钟？我不——”然后哈米什就感到自己的阴茎被握住，“操！”  
只过了三分钟他就在哈利的手中射在了床单上——反正那床单已经无可救药了，而后是哈利加重的喘息和加快的速度，以及抽出来洒在他屁股和后背上的精液。  
“你的充电线在哪里？”哈利难得没有像以前那样在结束之后就腻在对方身边。  
“唔……显示屏下方有一个插着的电缆——其实我是想说我不介意时间长一些，那玩意没电的话——这种情况下也不需要它做什么，并且你在这儿的话就也……”哈米什说着不着边际的话，边说边后悔，前两句显得他像个抱怨丈夫不够持久的欲求不满妇人，后一句也过于可笑，就仿佛哈利·哈特能把耷拉着两条无用机械腿的自己公主抱着去找充电装置。他翻过身蜷起来，有些不好意思。  
“告诉我怎么做？”哈利把电缆抻到床上。通常哈米什只是坐在床边椅子上睡前阅读的时候顺便给他的腿充电，他现在想爬起来，但是又有些懒洋洋的，就只能指示着哈利寻找小腿后部的两处充电插口——前提是戴上他那个视力矫正眼镜，以防插到什么别的地方导致短路。


End file.
